The Hansuto Clan
The Hansuto Clan (Clan of Harrowing Sounds, 空きっ腹) is one of the few royal Clans within the Seireitei, serving to be a bearers of knowledge, elite wielders of ancient knowledge and long forgotten dark magics from eons before. Secretive and with various hidden agendas of their own, the Hansuto Clan is not known for their cooperation with many of the Gotei Branches, and have political immunity towards other non-clan members that wish to seek their knowledge. The Hansuto Clan was known for their ability to create and manipulate sound waves to their finest, a forbidden and long since forgotten technique that has run through their bloodline since it's formation. This bloodline comes at a cost, resulting in their clan members having a very high percentage of being born blind. The founding member of the Clan is still the resounding Head. His name being: Joumeiro Hansuto (Blind God of Harrowing Sounds, 通行止め) Overview The Hansuto Clan is one of the founding clans of the Soul Society, apart of the many royal bloodlines that come from before. Working in conjunction with the military divisions, albeit, the Clan is not known for their cooperation in aiding non-clan members or groups. Acting primarily as bearers and protectors of knowledge that should go untouched by outside sources. This clan limited function prohibits others from aiding them, as well as them being highly unfriendly towards outsiders. Extremely secretive, the Hansuto Clan keeps most, if not all of their duties kept away from the Gotei 13. Radical in their punishments, the Hansuto Clan is known for being very strict and harsh to Clan members that have broken their laws, or the law of the Soul Society. Prejudice to outsiders, and those in their clan that associate with them outside of duties. Politically immune, The Hansuto Clan holds the highest amount of immunity in terms of laws from other Clans and the laws of the Soul Society. Limiting punishment of their own Clan members to their own, as well as allowing them to use their agents without fear of others getting hands on them. Their royal blood granting them the power behind them, as well as the force to prevent any attempt to subjugate their rule over themselves and their people. Breeding is strictly limited to members within their own Clan, as to prevent their knowledge and bloodline technique to fall into the hands of hybrids and 'impure-bloods'. Children that are born from a clan and non-clan member are most commonly aborted/executed. It is unknown whether this is done for the security and safety of others, as well as to protect from the blindness that comes with their bloodine. Or if it simply a ploy to prevent their powers from ascending past them. Aside from being bearers of knowledge, the Hansuto Clan specializes in Zanjutsu, forming many masters of the art despite their disability, some even surpassing masters with sight. Kido, knowing many forbidden or forgotten magics has allowed the Hansuto to be versitle and a dangerous threat for enemies of the Clan and the Society. The last focus on the Hansuto Clan is knowledge, plain and simple, keepings tabs on the other Clans, acting as an extension to be the 'eyes' and ears of the Royal Family itself. Most commonly, Hansuto Clan members will shroud their faces or eyes, preventing outsiders from seeing them. This is usually done by binding the eyes with a bandage or other form of covering. However, when on missions or on briefings in conjunction with the Gotei or various associated groups, they will don a mask to hide their visage. For a Hansuto member to uncover their face before someone outside of the heat of battle is a show of emotional value: usually affection, a deep friendship, etc. If this is not the case, it is a direct challenge to that person for which they have removed their mask/shroud deliberately for. Whatever the case, the uncovering of their face is of importance to their Clan. Background The Hansuto Clan has it's roots set into the pure bloodline, descendents from the Royal Family of the Soul Society. The original Hansuto member was a blind swordsman, as well as the head calligrapher of the Archives. Trust was thrust upon the original head, and it would not be misplaced. Strongly loyal to the Royal Family, the blind swordsman vowed to use it's skillset, to be as the eyes and ears of the royal bloodline. As time went on, the Hansuto Clan grew in numbers, and the head would take on a secluded area of the supernatural realm to use as their complex, out of the way and out of reach of people who wanted to misuse the hidden and archived knowledge within the grand Forbidden Library that he had created to house countless secrets. With time going on, the Hansuto Clan grew more distant and reclusive of the other Clans and of the Society. Still loyal, but more self-focused. Now with more selfishness in their path, the Clan grew stronger in numbers as well as producing more skilled swordsmen and spellcasters. Working as the primary information hub, the Hansuto Clan set up a small series of public libraries for the Gotei 13, Central 46, Kido Corps, and the Onmitsukido to use. This was more or less a political move so that the Hansuto Clan would not be victimized for with-holding infromation. However, they have purposely kept all important information tucked away, despite this move. The Hansuto Clan was never subject to rebellion, staying loyal and publicly within the laws that the Seireitei and Central 46 had set up. However, many events of political tension and disputes have occured since the forming of the Clan and Forbidden Library itself. As well, many times the Hansuto Clan has been put up for trials, and have been taken off due to the political immunity the Clan had set up over time. This has lead to many rogue Hansuto Clan members being accused of war crimes, and retrieved from the Gotei's punishments, and tried under Clan law instead. However, events like these have been rare and far between one another. The Hansuto Clan eventually brought about one law that caused a distinct prejudice towards them. The law was dubbed the Unsettled Attempt for generations forward. The law was pushed forward by the Clan itself for the Central 46 to issue. However, it faced major fire from the majority of the Gotei 13, as well as the two off shoots: the Onmitsukido and the Kido Corps. The law would have allowed the Clan to have set themselves up as a form of secret police, all branches would be required to be under constant surveilance from their members. The case took too much fire, and the attempt to place it was retracted. It was never truly settled. Due to this however, the Hansuto Clan is most commonly given the cold shoulder when members try to join a Gotei Branch. As well; the clan itself was prohibited from submitting any member to the rank of Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 itself, a juncture found by the thirteen branches themselves. Events Clan Base The clan base of the Hansuto is a complex far off the beaten path from the larger area of the Soul Society and the Rugonkai. Capable of housing thousands, the visible complex is many pagoda-type temples hanging upside down from a large cliff. This row of dangling temples extend downward, ancient, old as the formation of the spirits themselves. Inside the temples is a series of halls, and the interior is more akin to a labyrinth and maze then a true building. The maze itself echoes out sound in odd manners, bouncing off the walls with ease, resounding for what seems like an eternity. This is a mystery, but has been rumored to be a way to entrap or confuse enemies. However, there are many key rooms that are used: kitchens, housing, storage, training ki's, and many other basic areas. A claim that only born Hansuto can traverse the unorthodox pagodas, it is deterring for any outsiders to venture here. Only a few exterior rooms, and the exterior itself feature any form of light. The inside itself is as dark as an abyss, any light formed will not spread in the tight halls and chambers, preventing sight to be aided. The hidden complex, however, is the prime innerworkings of the Clan. Hidden deep within the mountain they carved their complex out of, the Hansuto devised a way to create an eternal collection of chambers, rooms, halls, and tunnels, interlocking with one another. Each of these lead to a specific area of importance, but are nearly impossible to navigate without a Hansuto member to guide said person. Within the deepest and farthest reaches of the Hansuto Complex is the Forbidden Library itself, the largest area within the complex collectively. Holding the knowledge dating back to the beginning of the Soul Society, and even pre-dating. Techniques, events, people, and anything else is archived here. Forbidden arts, long forgotten techniques, as well as covered up scenarios and events are cataloged. Hidden for the sole sake of protecting it, and limited to Hansuto use, only the elite and chosen select of the Clan are allowed to even venture into the phenomenal chamber of knowledge. Knowledge here is contained in various sorts, books, seals, and etc. Embassy Clan Ability Hibiki Oto (Reverberating Sound, 堅実) the clan's primary series of techniques, it has several sub-catagories, and is limited to the bloodline of the Hansuto Clan, as well, those born with it have a 99.78% chance to be born blind, the remaining percentage is born partially blind. A curse with the blessing. The prime technique allows them to form, augment, and manipulate sound waves with their soul. *'Kikiosame' (To hear for the last time, 聞き手) the direct offensive, this varient of Hibiki Oto allows the user to manipulate sound to it's most violent aspect. Causing shockwaves throughout the air, sonicbooms to be shot out from the host's soul. It also allows the user to vibrate the sound around the user's Zanpakuto or body, emitting a deadly frequency. This frequency will allow the user to sharpen or serrate their blade, amplifying the vibrated sound waves with spiritual reishi will enhance their weaponry exponentially. It is known for it's loud booming, and scathing noises. *'Iikara' (Listen Up, Made to Listen, 聞き方) The second varient of the sound manipulation, the subtle offensive. It is an illusion based subset of techniques. When used, the Hansuto Clan member can create such frequencies as to induce many types of hallucinations, illusions, delusions, and desorting the sense of sound to their advantage. This is most commonly used as to prevent their movements from being heard. However, the more skilled a user becomes in Iikara the more deadly and intricate the illusionary techniques can become. *'Yuri' (Vibration Tremor, 揺) the last of the varients, it is the interpersonal offense. Requiring direct physical contact with an object, area, or person. By augmenting the sound waves directly within the field of the person's mass, a Hansuto Clan member can increase the damage they deal through melee combat, as well as making them extremely skilled grapplers. Emitting specific low or ultra-high frequencies, the user can create sounds that would damage a person's internal organs, damaging blood cells. As well, by touching an opponent with the frequency of Yuri enabled would induce vertigo, nausea, dizziness, lack of coherent thought, and even to unconciousness. Lastly, Hibiki Oto has a passive effect of enhancing their sensory of the remaining four they have, amplified ten fold. As well, illusions based on sight would not work on them in any aspect. Hansuto Clan members have a noted trait to be good at tracking due to their bloodline, as well, they have a spiritual sensory, making out the world around them by determining energy. Members Military Political Behind the Scenes *This is merely an extension of the user's personal addition to the Bleach universe. *Or... is it? Category:Clans Category:Families